Prinxiety Sander Sides 'Night Theatre'
by sandersmxxn
Summary: Prinxiety is at it's bloom. Would you ask your crush to do a musical for you?


Prinxiety Story | Sander Sides | 12+

Roman's POV:

I wake up early for my shift at the Night Theatre, and got dressed into my usual clothes. I get there and my manager pulls me aside to tell me that in a week there is a free opening night where no one is singing, so i could perform a song from any musical with people to watch! I was so excited! I ended up choosing 'Dead Girl Walking' from Heathers, but i didn't have a JD. As i was thinking of what to do, the perfect person knocked on my door. 'Umm.. hi Roman, do you have any milk?' Virgil says at the door. 'Yeah, i'll get some for you.' I say. but just before i got to grab it, i ask 'Hey, could you do me a massive favour?' I ask. Virgil was a little surprised 'Umm, what?' He says. 'Perform as JD in my performance of Dead Girl Walking from Heathers at the night theatre?' I say. Virgil turned bright pink. 'Ummm what do i get out of it?!' He says surprisingly. 'Well, you can decide whatever way i owe you.' I say nervously. 'Ugh, only for one night correct?' Virgil says, quite annoyed. i nod happily and then he sighs. 'Ugh, fine!' Virgil says. 'Thank you thank you!" I hug Virgil until i realised what i was doing and i pushed away, as we were both turning bright red. 'w-when is it?' Virgil asks. 'Friday night!' i say. 'So i only have a week?' He asks, nervously. I nod and say, 'we'll rehearse every day 6:45pm till around 11:00pm, i'll make the costumes and everything!' I tell him.

Virgils POV:

Today is Saturday, and it's time for me to go to Roman's house to rehearse. So we do. He gave me my costume, that was just boxers and a large black top. I tried it on and when i came out, i saw Roman in his costume too. It was a white dress shirt with a blue plaided short skirt with stockings and a blue blazer. i went bright red and when saw me, he did too. I think he blushed as well..

Not long passed and he was teaching me the moves. I didn't have to do much, just wait for the signs to move when he either says a line or he does something. But whenever we touched we were both blushing. Once the rehearsal was over, i asked where my clothes were. he told me they were where he took them off and so i went there, and they were set perfectly down. I thought that Roman must of put them in a better place or something.

Roman's POV:

Sunday. 6:30pm. I'm already home as i finished work early, but i'm really nervous for mine and Virgil's rehearsal. If you didn't know, back when i was around 14 or 15, i had a huge crush on Virgil. But we just became friends so i put my feelings aside and didn't tell him, nor anyone, and we slowly drifted apart, and so did my feelings. Then, he moved next door to me so we grew to be good friends again, but that meant my feelings were coming back. So now whenever i even see Virgil in rehearsal there are so many memories of when i liked him. I got changed into my Veronica Sawer outfit, (that took me all night to make by the way) and i waited for Virgil to come with his outfit i gave him.

6:48pm. I was waiting, thinking he must of been late. 7:00pm. Ok, it's time to check if he's home. I took off the outfit and carefully placed it on my bed as i quickly put on some trousers and a white hoodie. I go outside and knocked on Virgil's door, and Deceit answered. 'What do you want?' Deceit asked. Deceit and I have a terrible past, he used to bully me in school and used to hurt me by saying that Virgil doesn't care about me, but he told me that Deceit was lying of course. 'Well, is Virgil there?' i ask politely. 'Who is it babe?' Virgil says with just some boxers and a dark purple shirt on. I knew exactly what was going on. Virgil is dating Deceit and ditched Roman fro a night with him. 'Oh, Roman i-' I cut Virgil off by saying 'No, it's fine. I'm just gonna continue trying to make your j-jacket' I say, trying to hold back the tears. i walk off. 'Roman wait!' Virgil tries to run after me but Deceit stops him. I cried all night while making the jacket, and i even stabbed myself with the needle, i never do that!

Virgil's POV:

Deceit left my house at around 7:15pm, because i forced him to leave as he didn't care about Roman. When i mean leave, i mean i broke up with him. Because i was in love with someone else, someone who i've just thrown away.

Monday. 6:15pm. I had 30 minutes till i have to go to Roman's, not just for rehearsal, for a talk, about what happened last night. I just finished work and i was on my way home. It takes 15 minutes so i put on the Heather's Playlist and Dead Girl Walking was the first song on. I couldn't stop thinking about Roman, and how much of a terrible friend i was to him. I shouldn't have ditched him for that obsessed snake. I started singing along as i remembered all my lines because Roman gave them to me to take home and rehearse them with. 6:35pm, i got home and brought my costume and walked over to Roman's house. I knocked. no answer. i looked through the window and saw Roman with his headphones in and stitching a black jacket with purple patches on them. I really liked it. A lot. But anyway, i knocked on the window and Roman looked over to see me waving through the window and pointing at the door. He took off his headphones and placed the jacket carefully down into a black and purple box, then walked over to the door.

Roman's POV:

I decided that it was rude to of walked off like that yesterday, so i took the whole day off today to make Virgil a jacket for him, like an apology gift. Then whilst i was making it, Virgil came. So i carefully placed it in a box and shut the lid to let Virgil in. 'thanks' Virgil said as he walked in. 'Ok, before we rehearse, can i just say that i'm sorry for walking off yesterday, i understand that you have a personal life and acting selfish like that was very wrong.' I say. Virgil smiled. 'So, as an apology gift, i made something for you!' I said. i gave him the present box and he opened it. 'Woah! This is amazing Roman! Thank you so much! I seriously don't deserve it!' Virgil said. He placed back into the box and placed the box next to his stuff that was on the table. 'Won't you try it on?' I ask. 'Oh yeah, definitely! I just need to talk to you. About yesterday. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have ditched you like that to stay with that snake. I broke up with him after that. Because i realised that he didn't care about my friends.' He said. _friends. yep, once again, we're friends._ I thought in my head. 'You shouldn't apologise.' i say. Then i started getting closer to him, but before i could do anything, 'Let's rehearse!' Virgil said, walking to the bathroom to get dressed.

That night we spoke about how we were going to do a part where Virgil flips from bottom to top, but whenever we did it, i was either blushing or was red.

Virgil's POV:

Tuesday. 2 more days until the performance. I don't really know why but i'll miss the rehearsals with Roman. He's an amazing singer and actor, and it's sorta fun to hang out with him too. I got a day off today to i decided to start off my day by getting into my usual top and trousers, but i also put the jacket that Roman made for me on. It smells like him. and it's really comfortable. I put on my normal makeup on and brushed my bangs. Today i decided to go see Patton and Logan, who i hadn't seen for months. And i'll be back in time for rehearsals.

I found out that Patton and Logan are both roommates (that works out as they're both together, i call them logicality). I knocked and Logan answered. 'Oh, hi Virgil! It's been months since we've seen you!' Logan said. 'IS THAT MY EMO SON AT THE DOOR?' I heard Patton scream, and run towards me, flying past Logan and hugged me tightly. I hugged back of course. 'Hi Dad!' I said, laughing. 'come in come in!' Patton squealed. He grabbed mine and Logan's hand and dragged us into the apartment and gave me some coffee. 'so, how are you kiddo?' Patton asked. 'Great, amazing actually! Roman and I are going to do a performance at the Night Theatre in a few days, i'd love for you both to come.' I said quietly. 'Well, at around 4:13pm we have Knitting lessons for around an hour and 45 minutes, and then we'd be free then!' Logan stated. 'Of course we'll come kiddo!' Patton said, smiling. 'Wait.. you and Roman?' Patton asked 'Yep, we're doing a song in Heathers' I told them 'I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!' Patton squealed loudly 'What?' I said, confused 'You and Roman are in loooooove!' Patton said 'What? no no no... we're not!' I said, worried. I was worried because if we were in love, then it would explain all of these mixed feelings i've been feeling about him, and it'll explain why we both always blush around each other.

I got home and went straight to Roman's house. Roman opened the door in full costume. 'Great, you're early!' Roman said, escorting me in.

Roman's POV:

I escorted Virgil in. 'So, you can get changed and we'll continue from where we finished yesterday!' I said. Virgil nodded and walked over to the bathroom. I sat on my couch and i was panicking. All of my feelings about Virgil are being bottled up inside me and i just can't stop thinking about him. It's actually getting worrying. I don't know why, but i started crying, my makeup smudging. I didn't care though. Virgil walked in and saw me breaking down on the couch and he ran straight towards me and hugged me 'Roman, what's wrong?' he said, worryingly. I didn't answer. i just kept crying. He sat next to me, continuing to comfort me. 'shh.. it's ok...' He told me. I started to calm down, until i eventually was only wimpering. 'V-Vir-g-gil.. I-I'm so-so so-sorry..' I managed to say. 'What are you sorry about Roman?' Virgil asked, kindly. 'E-every-t-thing.. I-I'm n-not w-worth i-it..' I said.. trailing back to tears. But Virgil wiped my eyes. 'No, you're not. You're worth everything. Don't talk about yourself like that..' Virgil said, trying to be nice.

8:00pm.

I managed to calm down for rehearsal, it's embarrassing having breakdowns in front of your crush! Anyway, apart from that, we had an amazing rehearsal!

*Skips to thursday cause i'm lazy*

The big day! I'm feeling all types of emotions all at once! Virgil and I were backstage, putting on our makeup. I put on red lipstick to just be more extra, because why not? 'You ready?' i ask Virgil 'Well, sort of. Just gotta be prepared for anything, right?' Virgil says. I was confused on what he mean, but i wasn't really caring. _'**Now coming onto the stage, Virgil and Roman Sanders with 'Dead Girl Walking' from the Musical 'Heathers' **_'Good luck' i tell Virgil, as he was the first person going on.

Virgil's POV:

I went on, and already felt the anxiety come through me as i went down onto the mat in the sleeping position. But all of my anxiety had went away when i heard Roman's voice. I felt.. safe. Then it was the part. The part where i have to flip Roman. I was blushing, but it didn't matter, as it fit the part i was playing. But at the end, I wasn't able to say anything. All i did was bite Roman and he said my line for me. _'OW!' _he said, i felt bad, but it was ok.

Roman's POV:

We both walked off the stage. 'what was that?' Roman asked, rubbing the part that Virgil had bitten. 'You said my line for me.' Virgil said casually. 'No, you bit me!' I said angrily 'I'm sorry..' Virgil said. 'It's fine..'

Virgil's POV:

We were on the ride home, listening to a Disney playlist Roman had created on his phone 'So, what's my punishment' Roman said. i went red 'I'm sorry, what?!' I asked confused. 'I said if you did that for me, i could have a punishment.' Roman said. 'Oh, i'll tell you when we get to your place' I said.

We got to his house and Roman locked the door. 'So, what is it?' Roman asked. I pinned Roman onto the wall and started kissing him, This might of been way out of my comfort zone but i sorta didn't mind, it was Roman. he pulled away for air. 'Your punishment.. is me' I said. Roman flipped the switch where i was pinned down onto the wall, which i enjoyed inside.

_*CLICK CLICK*_


End file.
